wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Horda
Baine Bloodhoof Rokhan Lor'themar Theron Gazlowe Ji Ognista Łapa Talanji Thalyssra Drek'Thar Thrall Jorin Deadeye Hamuul Runetotem Nathanos Marris Nazgrel Wielka Matka Geyah Halduron Brightwing Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher Roanauk Icemist Starszy Torntusk Aethas Sunreaver Wielki Mistrz Rommath Lady Liadrin Wódz Kah Kah |Członkowie = Durotar Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni Kartel Wody Zęzowej Huojin Mok'Nathal Królestwo Opuszczonych Mag'har Nocno Urodzeni Wysokogórscy Taureni Imperium Zandalaru |Populacja = około 2 miliony |Rasy = |Stolica = Orgrimmar |Główne miasta = Podmiasto Wyspy Echa Srebrna Luna Port Wody Zęzowej Gromowe Urwisko |Baza działań = Azeroth Rubieże Draenor |Obszar działań = środkowy Kalimdor Lordaeron Quel'Thalas Northrend Zandalar |Główny język = Orczy |Pozostałe języki = Gobliński Plugawa Mowa Niższy Wspólny Pandareński Taurahe Thalassiański Zandali |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Waluta = złoto |Status = Istnieje |Pokój = Shattrath Dalaran Pandaria |Wojna = Przymierze (28-29 ADP) (od 33 ADP) Plaga Illidari (26 ADP) Siły Starych Bóstw Płonący Legion |Data założenia = 0 ADP |Data reorganizacji = 18 ADP (na Orczą Hordę w duchu szamanistycznym) 22 ADP (w wyniku zebrania w Orgrimmarze) |Data fragmentacji = 6 ADP (na mniejsze klany żyjące w obozach internowania) |Sztandar = }} Horda (inaczej Nowa Horda lub Horda Thralla) jest jedną z dwóch głównych frakcji skupiających rasy śmiertelne świata Azeroth i główny oponent Przymierza. Frakcja ta zrzesza rozmaite rasy, głównie wyrzutków jacy przez podejrzliwe czy wrogie nawet wobec nich nastawienie świata zdecydowali się połączyć i stworzyć własne domy, jak również walczyć o nie. Pokonała ona przez całą historię liczne przeszkody, które ją ukształtowały, walcząc jako rodzina, towarzysze broni, czy nawet niełatwi sojusznicy. W przeszłości jej poprzednik nosił miano Starej Hordy, Orczej Hordy oraz Hordy Orków, Trolli i Taurenów. Stolicą Hordy jest orkowe miasto Orgrimmar, zaś na czele jej stoi Wódz Wojenny, wybierany przez innego Wodza lub przez zgromadzenie, rządzący niepodzielnie i kierujący wszystkimi sprawami wewnętrznymi i zewnętrznymi, jak również będący głównodowodzącym wszystkich sił Hordy. Frakcja ta powstała w roku 22 ADP, tuż po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny. Początkowo zrzeszała orków oraz trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, później dołączyła do nich kolejna rasa, znana jako taureni. Kiedy Trzecia Wojna się skończyła Horda założyła ostatecznie swoje frakcje i miasta. Orkowie stworzyli Durotar, taureni Thunder Bluff, a trolle osiadły na Wyspach Echa. Prócz tego do Hordy dołączyli też Opuszczeni - wyzwoleni nieumarli z Lordaeronu - jakich stolicą stały się ruiny Miasta Stołecznego teraz znane jako Podmiasto, a także Krwawe Elfy, resztki populacji Wysokich Elfów będące zupełnie nową rasą zamieszkujące Królestwo Quel'Thalas oraz gobliny z Kartelu Zęzowody, jakie musiały uciekać przed zagładą ich wyspy - Kezanu - kiedy Góra Kajaro wybuchła płomieniem. Gdzieś w 28 ADP wybuchła we frakcji wojna domowa. Frakcja podzieliła się na dwie frakcje - Prawdziwą Hordę Wodza Wojennego Garosza Piekłorycza składającą się niemal wyłącznie z orków oraz Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni dążąca do obalenia Garrosha, której przywódcą był przywódca trolli Vol'jin. Po Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru i pokonaniu Garrosha Vol'jin został ogłoszony nowym Wodzem Wojennym Hordy, a wybór ten poparli wszyscy wodzowie Hordy, nawet sam Thrall. Jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy urząd Wodza Wojennego nie jest piastowany przez orka, podkreślając więź między rasami członkowskimi. Obecnie jednak, po tym jak Vol'jin zginął w walce na Zniszczonych Wyspach Wodzem Wojennym została przywódczyni Opuszczonych - Królowa Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. Przedstawiciele Hordy uważają, że skoro świat od zawsze ich atakował to muszą być przygotowani na każdy ewentualny atak z ich strony. Dlatego też są gotowi na każdy ewentualny atak ze strony każdego i zawsze są podejrzliwi wobec innych - nieważne czy to Przymierze czy Stare Bóstwa czy coś jeszcze innego. Gotowi na wszystko są w stanie posunąć się zarówno do czynów najbardziej szlachetnych jak i tych podłych, byle tylko ocalić swoje domy, życie oraz rodzinę, o które tak długo walczyli. Historia Mroczna przeszłość Wiele lat temu Horda zniszczyła dumne Królestwo Azeroth w Pierwszej Wojnie, lecz była to grupa orków i ogrów, która - spaczona przez Płonący Legion - kierowana była przez Radę Cienia, do której należeli orczy czarnoksiężnicy z Gul'danem na czele, realizujący jej cele poprzez specjalnych agentów. Wpływali oni na Blackhanda, jednakże w pewnym momencie sam został zabity przez Orgrima Doomhammera, który wyrżnął wszystkich z Rady oprócz Gul'dana, jakiego zmusił do posłuszeństwa. Horda przegrała następny konflikt, Drugą Wojnę, kiedy miała przeciw sobie Sojusz Lordaeron złożony z ludzkich Siedmiu Królestw, krasnoludzkich klanów z Ironforge oraz elfiego królestwa Quel'Thalas. Jednak Horda znalazła sojuszników w osobie Leśnych Trolli oraz goblinów z Kartelu Parochlebców. Wkrótce orkowie zesłani zostali do obozów internowania, a zapobiegawcza inwazja na Draenor zakończyła się zniszczeniem ojczyzny orków i ogrów. Orkowie powrócili do swych starych wierzeń, ogry zajęły się pracą jako najemnicy, gobliny zerwały porozumienia, a leśne trolle wróciły do swoich własnych spraw. Ponad piętnaście lat po tych wydarzeniach w Lordaeronie wybuchła Zaraza Nieumarłych, jaka szybko się rozprzestrzeniła dzięki zatrutemu jedzeniu. Następca tronu, Arthas Menethil, poświęcił wszystko by odpowiedzialną za to Plagę powstrzymać. Nie tylko mu się to nie udało, ale również sam stał się jej czempionem jako Rycerz Śmierci. Król Terenas zginął z jego ręki, a Plaga ogarnęła cały Lordaeron, zniszczyła Quel'Thalas i Dalaran oraz sprowadziła do tego świata Płonący Legion. Tymczasem Thrall zebrał miesiące wcześniej orków z obozów internowania, a po drodze napotkał trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, jakie w zamian za ratunek poprzysięgły mu wierność. Celem Thralla było dotarcie do pradawnego kontynentu znanego jako Kalimdor i odnalezienie odkupienia dla swojego ludu. Na miejscu spotkali taurenów, nomadyczny lud poszukujący nowego domu, nękany przez koczowniczych centaurów. Orkowie i trolle natychmiast im pomogli, a następnie wyświadczyli przysługę w postaci wsparcia dla karawany wierzchowców taureńskich - kodo. Gdy tylko lud ten był bezpieczny ich wódz - Kairn Krwawe Kopyto - wskazał drogę do poszukiwanej przez orkowego szamana wyroczni, po czym sam powiódł swój lud do Mulgore. Obiecał jednak odwdzięczy Wkrótce napotkali ludzi, którzy również uciekli z Lordaeronu. Obie strony walczyły ze sobą i wierzyły, że druga ich śledzi. W komnacie wyroczni pod Szczytem Kamiennego Szponu spotkali Proroka, który powiedział, że wolność orków zależy od uwolnienia Groma Piekłorycza z niewoli Mannorotha, jaki przed laty spaczył orków. Jaina Proudmoore, przywódczyni niedobitków ludzi z Lordaeronu i Thrall, za radą Proroka, połączyli siły. Grom oddał własne życie, by zabić Mannorotha i wyzwolić z demonicznej niewoli cały swój rodzaj. Poświęcenie Piekłorycza zostało zapamiętane przez wszystkich orków, z dumą pamiętali o nim jako o bohaterze. Niedługo potem, rozumiejąc że tylko razem dadzą radę, Horda i Przymierze po raz pierwszy zakopali topór wojenny i zdecydowali połączyć siły w walce z Plagą Legionem. Obie grupy uwikłane były w walkę z tubylcami z północy - Nocnymi Elfami - po tym jak śmieli ściąć kilka świętych drzew Jesionowej Kniei. Niedługo potem doszło do spotkania przywódców tych trzech frakcji. Stronę Nocnych Elfów reprezentowali Malfurion Burzogniewny i Tyrande Szept Wiatru. Prorok, jaki ich sprowadził na to spotkanie przedstawił się jako ten, przez którego kiedyś orkowie przybyli, lecz nieświadomie sprowadził wtedy również demony. Za swe grzechy został zabity przez najbliższych, lecz pomimo jego śmierci wojna szalała na wschodzie jeszcze przez długi czas. Prorok okazał się Medivhem - Ostatnim Strażnikiem Tirisfal, który powrócił, aby powstrzymać Legion i Archimonde'a. Dzięki niemu trzy frakcje zjednoczyły się i stanęły razem do boju przeciwko demonom i nieumarłym. W bitwie o Górę Hyjal co prawda bazy ludzi, a potem orków zostały zniszczone, jednak ocalonych szybko ewakuowano. Jaina wyruszyła do miejsca lądowania Przymierza, gdzie założyła miasto Theramore, a Thrall w miejsce lądowania Hordy, gdzie ustanowił państwo o nazwie Durotar, ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze. Odbudowa po wojnie Kiedy Archimonde został pokonany Horda nie angażowała się w wojnę domową Plagi, ani wyścig o Tron Mrozu, podobnie Przymierze. Zamiast tego skupili się na odbudowie swoich frakcji. Przymierze odnowiło kontakt z siłami we Wschodnich Królestwach, czyli z Żelazną Kuźnią, Gnomereganem i Wichrogrodem. Nieformalną siedzibą Przymierza stało się Theramore. Tymczasem Horda zaczęła nie odbudowę, lecz tworzenie swych podstaw. Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni osiedliły się na lokalnych Wyspach Echa, podczas gdy taureni zamieszkali w Mulgore, zakładając na szczytach wzgórz miasto Thunder Bluff. Orkowie zaś osiedli na wschodnich brzegach, gdzie założyli państwo Durotar ze stolicą w mieście Orgrimmar. Trzy ludy żyły spokojnie, tworząc razem Hordę, tak jak mieszkańcy Theramore reprezentowali Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów. Tak oto Przymierze i Horda żyli ze sobą w relatywnym spokoju. Niestety nie na długo. Do Theramore w pewnym momencie przybył Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore, ojciec Jainy. W Theramore Rexxar i Rokhan prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie niedawnych ataków na osady Hordy. Prowadząc śledztwo odkryli, że to nie była Jaina i że kazała ludziom zostawić Hordę w spokoju. Kiedy jeden z piechurów został pokonany przez dwójkę, której towarzyszyli Jaina i pandareński podróżnik Czen Gromowar czarodziejka zaczęła rozumieć co się działo. Teleportowała wszystkich do Theramore, a tam przywitał ich dosyć chłodno ojciec Jainy. Daelin myślał, że Horda ją pojmała, co jego córka usiłowała wyjaśnić i uspokoić sytuację, jednak on nic nie słuchał. Rozkazał zabić przedstawicieli Hordy oraz aresztować Jainę. Ta jednak teleportowała się z dala od Theramore, uciekli również Rexxar, Chen i Rokhan. W wyniku tego doszło do eskalacji konfliktu, jakim była inwazja na Durotar. Thrall, wiedząc że był to bohater Drugiej Wojny, który stracił syna w trakcie konfliktu Sojuszu Lordaeronu ze Starą Hordą, łatwo nie odpuści, gdyż wciąż ich widzi jako rasę spaczoną przez demony, którą trzeba za wszelką cenę wybić. Postanowił więc zebrać swoich dawnych sprzymierzeńców w postaci Vol'jina, przywódcy trolli, oraz Cairne'a Bloodhoofa, przywódcy taurenów. Uderzyli na Theramore, Jaina jednak prosiła aby oszczędzili pozostałych, gdyż po prostu wykonują swoje rozkazy. Horda zrobiła więc co mogła, aby zabić jak najmniej Theramorczyków i Kil Tiran. W końcu Rexxar, Chen i Rokhan stanęli naprzeciwko Lorda Admirała, którego ostatecznie spotkała śmierć. Rexxar wyraził żal, że to było konieczne, po czym razem z Hordą opuścili Theramore, jak prosiła ich czarodziejka. Córka opłakiwała śmierć ojca jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Tak jak jej sojusznik z czasów Trzeciej Wojny wiedziała, że niestety Przymierze i Horda nie wyzbędą się animozji. Stare Animozje Wkrótce zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jainy i Thralla rzeczywiście zaczęły odżywać stare waśnie. Stare Przymierze, składające się z krasnoludów, ludzi i Wysokich Elfów się rozpadło. Obawiając się, że Horda ich zniszczy zreorganizowali swoją frakcję w Nowe Przymierze. Wysokie Elfy pozostały członkami Przymierza, lecz było ich nieporównywalnie mało z powodu ich wybicia kilka lat wcześniej. Do Przymierza powróciły gnomy, w międzyczasie będące zajęte atakiem sił troggów i zdradą Sicco Thermaplugga. Ludzie z Kul Tiras wybrali izolację, a Dalaran ogłosił neutralność, wskutek czego pozostały jedynie Theramore, Wichrogród i Burzogród. Krasnoludy Miedziobrodych i Dzikiego Młota pozostały w Przymierzu, wspierając lokalne siły. Do frakcji dołączyli też Kaldorei, jacy i tak mieli napięte stosunki z orkami. Podczas gdy na wschodzie powstało Nowe Przymierze ze stolicą w Wichrogrodzie na południu Wschodnich Królestw, Horda wiedziała, że musi działać. Thrall pozostał Wodzem Wojennym Hordy, jednocześnie zwołał w stolicy Durotaru - Orgrimmarze - posiedzenie trzech ras, to jest orków, taurenów i trolli Mrocznej Włóczni. Rozumiejąc, że zimna wojna między dwiema frakcjami jest nieunikniona Kairn, Thrall i Vol'jin zdecydowali zewrzeć szyki i stworzyć Nową Hordę, czyli to samo co Nowe Przymierze. Doszło do powołania Nowej Hordy w 22 ADP, a stolicą został właśnie Orgrimmar. Od teraz do Hordy należały Zjednoczone Plemiona Taureńskie pod wodzą Kairna Krwawe Kopyto, Orkowe Klany kierowane przez Thralla oraz Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni pod wodzą Vol'jina, które przysięgły wspomagać się i razem stawać do boju ze wspólnym wrogiem, niezależnie od tego co się stanie. Do Hordy wkrótce dołączyła jeszcze jedna frakcja - Opuszczeni. Byli to nieumarli, którzy wyrwali się spod władzy Króla Lisza i teraz stali się wolnym ludem. Kierowani przez Sylvanas Windrunner, dawną generał komandosów Silvermoon, dołączyli do sił Hordy, gdyż chcieli uzyskać wsparcie innych w nadziei, że siły Przymierza nie będą mogły tak po prostu ich zaatakować i odzyskać z ich panowania ziem Lordaeronu. Siły Hordy dowiedziały się o spisku smoczycy Onyxii, występującej pod przykrywką Katrany Prestor oraz o zniknięciu króla. Wódz Hordy Thrall dołożył starań, by sprawdzono, czy aby nie ma go właśnie na terytorium Hordy. Jak się okazało był jeden wojownik pasujący do jego opisu, który nazywał się Lo'Gosz i walczył na arenie gladiatorów w Orgrimmarze. Postanowiono to sprawdzić. Podczas przybycia sił Przymierza okazało się, że znalazł się inny król Varian. Dalsze śledztwo dowiodło, że był to spisek Onyxii, która planowała zostawić podzielić Wrynna na dwie istoty - dobrego wojownika i złego króla. Onyxia została pokonana przez siły Przymierza, a Horda pozwoliła swojemu Varianowi odejść do Wichrogrodu, gdzie następnie doszło do połączenia dwóch mieczy króla i złączenia się bytów w jedność. Upadłe Królestwo Ahn'Qiraj thumb|268px|Silithidzi byli podstawą armii Qirajich w ich wojnie z Przymierzem i Hordą na Silithusie.Kilka miesięcy później poszukiwacze przygód i oddziały pograniczne donieśli o wydarzeniach związanych z pojawieniem się dziwnych robali, które wysłały inne w celu zaatakowania tamtejszych mieszkańców oraz Cenarionowego Kręgu. Dla wielu wydawało się to obce, wkrótce jednak Przymierze i Horda zostało powiadomione o zagrożeniu przez Nocne Elfy i taurenów oraz kim są te robale - qiraji, południowa część starożytnego Azj'Aqir rozbitego przez Zandalar tysiąclecia temu na Nerubian i Qirajich, a podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków pokonanych raz na zawsze i uwięzionych w krainie na południe od Silithusu. Zagrożenie ze strony Kael'thasa Ostateczna wojna z Plagą Kataklizm ogarnia Azeroth Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni Żelazna Horda atakuje Powstrzymać Legion Wojna Krwi Organizacja Ideologia Władze Wojsko Siły lądowe Marynarka Lotnictwo Wywiad Struktury cywilne Członkowie Orkowie Organizacje * Durotar - ** Mroźne Wilki - ** Wojenna Pieśni - ** Strzaskana Dłoń - * Mag'har - Taureni Organizacje * Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów - ** Krwawe Kopyto - ** Wysoka Góra - Krwawe elfy Organizacje * Królestwo Quel'Thalas - Nieumarli Organizacje * Królestwo Opuszczonych - Trolle Organizacje * Mroczna Włócznia - * Leśne - * Zandalar - Gobliny Organizacje * Kartel Wody Zęzowej - ** Batalion Wody Zęzowej - Pandareni Organizacje * Huojin - Ogry Organizacje * Taunka Organizacje * Mok'Nathal Organizacje * Ważniejsi przywódcy Thrall/Go'el Garrosh Hellscream Vol'jin Sylvanas Windrunner Cairne Bloodhoof Baine Bloodhoof Varok Saurfang Księżniczka Talanji Lor'therar Theron Rokhan Jastor Gallywix Ji Firepaw Bohaterowie Nathanos Marris Rexxar Nazgrel Główne ośrodki Orgrimmar Podmiasto Wyspa Mrocznej Włóczni Thunder Bluff Port Zęzowody Silvermoon Thrallmar Dom Wojennej Pieśni Siły Hordy Wschodnie Królestwa Kalimdor Rubież Północna Grań Malstrom Pandaria Sojusznicy Ogry Taunka Mok'Nathal Mocne strony * Technologia - * Magia - * Wszechstronność - Słabe strony * Masowość - * Bezwzględność - * Prymitywizm - da:Horde de:Horde en:Horde es:Horda fi:Horde fr:Horde hu:Horda it:Orda ja:Horde nl:Horde no:Horden pt-br:Horda ru:Орда Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Horda